Just Let Me
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: After a tough case, Reid and Morgan relax with a comforting ritual. One of my entries for ansera's Second Kink Meme on LJ


Disclaimer: So beyond my reach it makes me cry.

So this is one of my entries for the Second Kink Meme at Ansera's Livejournal. Actually, the third one is going on now and it's really exciting and people should go check it out at (ansera. ). I have a bunch of others that I will be posting as well.

Just Let Me

Reid lets himself into the apartment, setting his keys down on the sidetable and dropping his bag beside it. As he kicks off his shoes, he takes a deep breath. He could already smell the vanilla that drifted through the apartment as he walked down the hallway.

Morgan had left the office a few hours ago, finishing up his paperwork in record time. Reid had trouble concentrating, knowing what would be waiting for him when he got in.

The warmth and the steam hit him when he opened the bathroom door. Morgan, shirtless, is pouring two glasses of wine. Vanilla candles flicker on the windowsill, on the sink, the rim of the tub, anywhere there was a flat surface. Wax is just beginning to drip down the sparkling clean ceramic.

"Hey, Pretty Boy."

Morgan hands Reid a glass as he kissed his cheek. "What took so long?"

"Distracted."

"You?"

Reid smiles. "Thinking about this."

"Been preparing."

"You cleaned."

Morgan chuckles. "Only time I do." He leans in, his lips brushing Reid's cheek. "Now, get undressed."

Reid sips his wine, then hands the glass back to Morgan. The dark man watches the genius unknot his tie and unbutton his vest before slipping both off and dropping them on the floor. His pupils dilate as Reid takes the time to undo every button on his shirt before shrugging his shoulders and letting it flutter to the floor.

"You're killing me, Reid."

Morgan sets down the glasses and gets to his knees. Reid lifts his foot as Morgan could tug off the orange sock, then the other so the striped green and white sock could join it. Shaking hands reach up and rest on his belt for a moment. The hands tremble for a moment.

"Derek..."

"It's... I just... I hate these cases." He raises his head to look Reid in the eyes. "Those kids... they don't deserve that. They don't deserve to be tricked and taken and abused and left for dead. They just don't."

Reid runs a hand over Morgan's head as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The older agent opens his eyes. "Come on, the water will get cold."

With several well-practiced movements, Morgan has Reid's belt undone and yanks his pants and briefs down the genius's long legs. Reid steps out of them as Morgan rises to his feet.

Bracing one hand against Morgan's shoulder, Reid gets into the tub, the warmth of the water sliding up his legs, then his arms and torso as he sinks down.

"Here you go, Pretty Boy."

Reid lifts a dripping hand out of the tub, taking the wineglass back, taking two sips before setting it on the little side table Morgan installed. Already, the warm water and the vanilla makes him feel relaxed. He leans his head back against the edge of the tub, eyes half-lidded.

Morgan reaches over and hits play on his iHome. The score from some movie starts to play, light, lilting notes that somehow make everything less depressing. Something lightens in both their souls as Morgan kneels on the stepstool by Reid's head.

"Head up."

Reid slowly sits up, tipping his head back, eyes closed. He can feel Morgan's hand on his forehead just before water pours over his head. Morgan's hand directs most of it away from his face.

With his eyes closed, the smell of vanilla is sharper, both from the bath oils and the candles. Somehow, the water feels warmer against his skin and the twinkling notes of the music slip into his brain. The drops of water sliding off the ends of his hair mesh with the notes in a strange harmony.

Again, water pours over his hair, dampening it down further, making his head feel heavy. One drop slides along the curve of his ear before plummeting into the bathwater.

"Derek..."

"Shh."

The sharp scent of mint overpowers the vanilla for a moment before settling and mixing. Reid sighs as the cool feeling of the shampoo sank into his scalp. Fingertips massage it into his hair.

He can feel the gel turning into foam as Morgan spreads the shampoo along his scalp, working it down into his roots before the pressure would lighten up as the dark agent focused on the ends. Over and over, the deep press on his head, then the lighter feeling of fingers just running through his hair.

"Sleepy," Reid murmurs.

"I can tell."

The soap slips from his hair to his neck. He shivers as it runs down the curve to his collarbone before sinking into the water.

Morgan works a little harder, no longer shampooing Reid's hair but giving a scalp massage, as if he could massage the thoughts out of the genius's head and possibly out of his own.

"Morgan..."

Fingers move from his head to his neck, soapy hands gently wrapping around his neck and shoulders. Morgan is gentle as his works on the little of Reid's body that isn't in the water, trying to get some of the tension out of Reid's shoulders. Reid knows that as he works, the tension is leaving Morgan's body as he focuses all his attention and concentration of Reid, instead of on the tough case they just finished.

"All right, Pretty Boy."

Hands press on his shoulders. He automatically squeezes his eyes tighter as Morgan dipped his head into the bathwater. Thick fingers slide through the floating strands of water, making sure all the soap got out. With his ears underwater, Reid could hear the slap of water against the edges of the pool and feel the movements of Morgan's hands by his head.

Hands press a little harder and Reid takes a deep breath before ducking his face beneath the water. When he breaks the surface, fingers automatically pushing his hair back and rubbing water out of his eyes, his surroundings rush him. His fingers tangle with Morgan's as the dark man begins to finger comb the damp hair. His pruney fingers rub against Morgan's smooth ones. The vanilla and mint assault his nose and the notes begin to drift off in their final bars.

Opening his eyes, Reid shifts back so his back presses against the side of the tube. Morgan wraps his arms around Reid, his chin resting on the bony shoulder. With his toes, Reid pushes the plug away from the drain.

They sit there as the water drains from the tub and even a while longer, until Reid starts to shiver.

"Out." Morgan gets to his feet, reaching for a towel. He carefully wraps it around Reid, standing in the tub, and leans against the lithe genius.

Most of the candles have gone out. Wax drips down the outside of the tub and sink, collected in puddles on the windowsill. The shampoo bottle is a quarter empty, even though Reid knows it shouldn't be. Another candle gutters out, the vanilla suddenly strong for a moment before drifting away.

Morgan's body is warm, replacing the feeling of the water. His fingers trail up and down Reid's back.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm all wrinkly."

The answering chuckle comes from deep in Morgan, starting in his diaphragm, shaking his body and shaking Reid.

"It's not funny."

Morgan leans back, a smile on his face. One hand cups Reid's cheek, then reaches up to push back wet hair. His smile softens a bit more as he leans in and kisses Reid. Every nerve ending in Reid's body tingles.

"Take me to bed," he murmurs against Morgan's lips.

"With pleasure."


End file.
